Quatre ans après
by gabthepirate
Summary: [Spoil post saison 3] Quatre ans après avoir tué Francis Dolarhyde, et s'être enfui avec Hannibal pour l'Europe, Will décide de rendre une visite ultime à Molly, rompant ainsi définitivement le maigre lien qu'ils avaient, et qui le gênait. [Rien qui soit en lien avec Hannibal ne m'appartient.]


Hey bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente une texte sur la série Hannibal. C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte sur cette série, donc j'espère que ça collera assez avec les personnages, l'univers, toussa toussa.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De là où il était, Will Graham pouvait observer le chalet dans lequel il avait vécu en Floride avec son ex-femme, Molly. Comme avant son départ, toute la propriété était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, le ciel était d'un blanc horriblement lumineux, et pour faire contraste avec toute cette clarté, il y avait les poutres sombres de la maison, les pins, et la voiture de Molly. En quatre ans, quasiment rien n'avait changé. Excepté la voiture de Molly peut-être, mais sinon, les meubles du balcon étaient les mêmes, les rideaux était toujours rouges, et la cabane qui lui servait d'atelier tenait toujours debout. Il eut la soudaine impression que le temps n'avait eu aucun effet sur sa maison et qu'elle était restée figée dans le temps, attendant son propriétaire. Will se souvenait encore très clairement des deux ans qu'il avait passé ici. Il se souvenait de Molly, de Walter, et bien évidemment de tous les chiens qu'ils avaient. Même au bout de quatre ans, il ne savait pas encore réellement s'il regrettait d'être parti. Il était vrai que, des soirs, il se demandait comment sa vie se serait déroulée s'il n'avait pas fuit avec Hannibal.

Il regarda derrière lui, vers l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture de location, un peu en contrebas. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment besoin de voir Molly et Walter. Il secoua la tête. Il allait les voir, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, tout de même. Mais il ne cessait de se demander, quand serait le bon moment ? Quand serait le bon moment pour sortir de ce petit bois qui séparait son chalet de la rivière, pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la maison ? Ce pourrait être maintenant, comme dans dix secondes. A vrai dire, ça faisait un déjà un bon moment qu'il était là, dissimulé derrière un arbre à fixer la maison.

Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il voulait savoir s'il aurait été réellement heureux avec Molly, s'il était retourné dans cette maison après la mort de Francis Dolarhyde. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été pleinement heureux avec elle, mais il voulait s'assurer d'avoir fait le bon choix en partant avec Hannibal. Il voulait s'assurer n'avoir laissé aucun regret aux Etats-Unis. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait énormément travaillé ces derniers temps. Il avait passé trois ans à voyager à travers l'Europe, et maintenant qu'il était installé quelque part de manière définitive, ses possibles regrets avaient commencé à s'installer. Mais il ne voulait plus d'une vie remplie de regrets et de cauchemars, voilà pourquoi il était ici.

Il devait être dix-sept heures quand il décida de marcher en dehors du petit bois pour se diriger vers le balcon. Le soleil se couchait et la lumière était allumée dans la cuisine, le salon, et la chambre de Walter.

Il gravit les escaliers dans le plus grand des silences, veillant à ne pas marcher sur les parties du bois dont il connaissait la sensibilité. Arrivé en haut, il contempla un instant les meubles en bois de plus près. Rien, vraiment rien n'avait changé, c'était déconcertant. Il se rappelait encore de quand Jack Crawford était venu ici en le sollicitant pour l'aider à trouver la Fée des Dents. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir, mais d'un côté, ça l'avait mené à avoir la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Il passa sa main gantée sur le dossier d'une des chaises, et alla s'accouder un peu plus loin sur le balcon, admirant la vue qu'il avait, comme il l'aurait fait quatre ans plus tôt. L'endroit était assez sombre la nuit, mais les couchés de soleil avait toujours rendu cet endroit magnifique à ses yeux. Il apprécia un instant la brise qui lui caressait les joues et les cheveux, il soupira, et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Maintenant qu'il était devant son objectif, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de penser à ce moment, mais son imagination débordante lui avait fait envisager tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Il n'était pas stressé, il n'avait pas à l'être. Il allait juste remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Molly, s'il y avait besoin, puis repartir. Il inspira et sonna. Il serra le sac qu'il portait dans une de ses mains.

Instantanément, il entendit les glissements que produisaient les griffe de chien sur du parquet, et leurs aboiements. Il se permit de sourire légèrement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était sûr de regretter, c'était ses chiens.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était qu'une marrée de chiens lui sauta dessus, et il tomba en arrière. Il trouva cela incroyable. Certes, ses chiens s'étaient toujours montrés très envahissants quand quelqu'un était invité à la maison, mais jamais, ils ne sautaient sur quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié Will, malgré les quatre ans. Il n'en pouvait être qu'heureux.

Il se mit à rigoler. Tous essayaient d'être au centre de l'attention de Will. Will qui essayait d'ailleurs de tous les caresser en même temps.

Finalement, ce moment de bonheur de courte durée fut coupé par le son de la sécurité d'un pistolet qu'on enlève. Will s'immobilisa instantanément, puis il releva le regard. Derrière l'arme se trouvait Molly, le visage déformé par la peur et l'incompréhension.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Hurla-t-elle à moitié. Bientôt, des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux.

Will prit une inspiration, et se releva. Les chiens s'écartèrent légèrement. Ils avaient senti la tension qui s'était soudainement installée et ne faisaient plus aucun bruit.

Will regarda Molly dans les yeux, par-dessus le canon de l'arme.

« Will Graham. » Répondit-il de la manière la plus détachée possible.

Les bras de Molly tremblaient de plus en plus, et elle finit par baisser son arme, comme si elle était devenue trop lourde à porter.

« C'est impossible. Tu es mort il y a quatre ans. » Dit-elle difficilement, la voix brisée.

« On t'as mal renseignée _a priori_. » Fit Will avec le même détachement.

Will entendit du bruit qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Molly, et aperçut Walter, sur une marche de l'escalier, en train de le transpercer du regard. Il abordait une expression si ahurie qu'il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas un fantôme. Walter se déplaça au pas de course jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et se mit juste entre Will et sa mère, comme pour la protéger de ce premier. Il n'avait pas lâché Will du regard. Son expression se durcit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux à ma mère ? On ne veut pas te parler, on a plus rien à voir avec toi, alors va-t-en ! » Cria Walter, presqu'enragé.

Sa voix était devenue plus grave. C'était normal : Walter avait désormais quinze ans. Sa voix avait muée, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, il faisait la taille de Will et n'avait certainement pas encore finit sa croissance. En bref, Walter devenait un homme. Les enfants changeaient beaucoup en seulement quatre ans.

« Hein ? Dis-moi ! » Renchérit Walter en le poussant légèrement en arrière. Il était devenu plus fort aussi.

Will réalisa à ce moment qu'il avait prit trop de temps à répondre.

« Je veux juste… Parler à ta mère. » Dit-il en adoucissant sa voix le plus possible, comme s'il voulait calmer Walter.

« Et pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Je veux juste–

\- Laisse-le entrer, Walter. »

Molly avait finalement reprit la parole. Elle se tenait l'encadrement de la porte d'une main. Elle semblait s'être calmée, et son arme avait été déposée sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

« Laisse-le entrer. » Finit-elle par répéter, la voix plus assurée.

Walter fusilla Will du regard, avant de reculer un peu pour le laisser passer.

Will finit donc par redécouvrir l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu. Comme à l'extérieur, l'intérieur n'avait quasiment pas changé non plus. Il se dirigea vers le salon et fit un tour sur lui-même pour se remémorer cette pièce, chacun de ses détails, et les souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient. Son dernier souvenir ici était celui de Jack Crawford qui était assis à la table à manger pour persuader Molly de laisser Will partir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. » Dit Molly, qui elle s'était déjà installée sur le canapé, son fils à côté d'elle. Il avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa mère. Il ne quittait pas Will du regard, comme s'il le surveillait. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui.

Will acquiesça et s'installa sur une des chaises de la table à manger, à une distance raisonnable des deux autres.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Les chiens s'étaient repartis dans la pièce, ceux de Will se trouvaient à ses pieds. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par sa contemplation de la pièce, mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas commencer la conversation, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux on dirait. » Finit par dire Molly d'une petite voix. Elle connaissait son ex-mari.

« Ah, oui. » Répondit Will en touchant quelques mèches près de son oreille.

Il était vrai qu'en quatre ans, Will avait beaucoup changé physiquement, à commencer par ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus courts et ne retombaient plus sur son front, ils étaient en arrière et offrait une vue très dégagée de son visage, son regard ressortait donc encore plus il était éclatant les jours où il décidait de porter du bleu.

Sa barbe s'était épaissie un peu, juste assez pour que personne ne remarque l'hideuse cicatrice que lui avait laissée le Dragon sur la joue après l'avoir poignardé c'était un endroit où sa barbe ne pouvait plus poussée.

Sa manière de s'habiller avait changée aussi, il était bien plus élégant. Sous son manteau ouvert, on pouvait voir un costume d'hiver par-dessus un pull et une chemise. Il avait toujours ses chemises tartans qu'il mariait avec des vêtements plus chics. Will espérait que l'influence vestimentaire qu'avait eue Hannibal sur lui ne soit pas trop évidente pour Molly.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Et donc, tu n'as pas d'autres choses à me dire ? Je ne sais pas, où étais-tu passé pendant quatre ans ? »

Will regarda ses mains. Il était évident que Molly voulait connaitre la vérité. Il avait eu tendance à oublier qu'il avait été marié avec elle, et qu'elle avait fait parti de sa vie. Il était vraiment un piètre mari.

« J'y… J'y viens. Je suis parti voyager en Europe et un peu en Asie pendant trois ans, puis je me suis installé dans une campagne française. » Jamais il ne se serait installé en France si Hannibal ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il regarda son sac qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. « Et d'ailleurs je… Je vous ai acheté des chocolats en Belgique avant de venir. Je les pose sur la table. » Il les posa sur la table.

« Quelle délicate attention. » Ironisa Walter.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on t'a cru mort ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Tu n'es pas venu seulement ici pour me raconter tes voyages en Europe ? » Demanda Molly qui semblait perdre patience.

Will sentait bien la tension qui s'émanait de son ex-femme, alors il décida de tout reprendre depuis le début :

« Bon, je crois que tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'ils ont sorti le Dr. Lecter de son hôpital pour se servir de lui comme appât pour attirer Dolarhyde ? Tout ne s'était pas bien passé comme prévu. En bref, c'était la dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de nous trois. » Will fit une pause. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les longues histoires et préférait faire des pauses dans ses récits. Surtout quand il devait remémorer le pire moment de sa vie, qui devait aussi être le meilleur paradoxalement. « Le Dr. Lecter m'a _forcé _à venir avec lui pour qu'on retrouve Dolarhyde – ils avaient eu une correspondance mais je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient. » Il déformait légèrement la vérité. « Puis finalement il nous a retrouvé, on s'est battu, on l'a tué, et le Dr. Lecter nous a entraîné dans la mer. » Légèrement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il mentait. « Finalement je m'en suis sorti, j'ai pansé mes blessures et je suis parti. On a dû me croire mort étant donné qu'on a pas retrouvé mon corps.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? »

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait totalement omit le rôle de Hannibal dans son récit, mais c'était comme s'il voulait le protéger d'une certaine manière.

« Je ne le sentais pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je crois que je n'en avais pas envie. » C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi honnête avec elle.

Le visage de Molly se décomposa et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Walter la serra un peu contre lui.

« T'es vraiment… Qu'une ordure. » Fit-il d'une voix horriblement calme.

Molly se redressa.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du mal que tu nous fais. Je veux dire, _tu savais _que c'était la deuxième fois que Walter perdait son père, _tu savais _que c'était la deuxième fois que je perdais mon mari. Tu nous as abandonné deux fois en l'espace d'à peine un mois, et là tu reviens ? Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Tu repartirais une troisième fois ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je reste.

\- Et à ton avis pourquoi hein ? Et puis pourquoi tu es revenu d'ailleurs ? Tu ne t'es même pas excusé ! Tu veux te délecter de notre chagrin, c'est ça ? Tu veux nous voir souffrir, c'est ça ? » Hurla Molly en se levant violemment, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Cette fois-ci, Will choisit mieux ses mots :

« Je ne voulais pas que vous viviez dans un monde où vous me croyiez mort, je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée et j'ai craqué. »

Molly se rassit. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle était redevenue calme.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaitais nous quitter, du moins, tu en avais le désir et… » Elle soupira profondément. « Je ne sais même pas si ça aurait été une meilleure idée si tu avais décidé de nous appeler ou de nous revoir pour nous dire que tu voulais partir. Je… Je sais pas si je dois te frapper ou non. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi étranger dans son ancien salon, et le regard rempli de reproches de Walter n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Hannibal et lui étaient restés accrochés l'un à l'autre durant leurs longues heures de dérive dans la mer. C'était finalement un pêcheur qui les avait repêché et c'était Hannibal qui avait prit l'initiative d'utiliser des faux noms. Will avait voulu faire de même, mais une violente douleur lui avait traversé la joue alors qu'il n'avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Hannibal lui avait donc attribué un nom. Le pêcheur les avait ramené chez lui, c'était une petite maison isolée prêt de la mer, difficile d'accès en voiture. Le pêcheur leur avait assuré qu'il allait les emmené à l'hôpital dés l'aube. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit à pansé leurs blessures, puis ils étaient partis au beau milieu de la nuit, en prenant quelques vêtements avec eux pour ne pas mourir de froid. L'adrénaline secouait si fort Will qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre excepté sa fuite avec Hannibal. Il l'avait suivi aveuglément, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé chez Bedelia Du Maurier avant de s'envoler avec Hannibal pour Londres. Ils avaient ensuite parcouru l'Europe, en s'arrêtant dans différentes petites villes et visiter l'endroit. Hannibal avait transmis tout son savoir à Will sur chacun des voyages qu'ils faisaient. Ces trois ans de voyage avaient été quelque chose de très enrichissant pour Will, et cela devait bien être la première période où il s'était senti sincèrement bien depuis longtemps.

Une fois installé en France, dans une petite maison, Hannibal avait repris ses activités de psychiatre sous un autre nom et ça lui arrivait souvent d'animer des conférences sur la psychiatrie ou sur l'art dans différentes villes. Will avait pris soin d'assister à chacune d'elle.

Certes, Will n'avait aucune raison de partir vivre en France, mais il avait au moins insisté pour être à côté d'une rivière. Hannibal avait trouvé une maison près d'une rivière et à quelques kilomètres d'un lac. Will pouvait s'adonner tous les jours à sa passion, et ils aimaient aller se promener au bord du lac en fin de journée. En dehors de ça, il occupait un petit poste dans un magasin de pêche du centre ville il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de la maison et des chiens qu'il avait recueilli.

C'était dans cette routine qu'il trouvait très agréable qu'il avait repensé à comment il en était arrivé là, et à quand il avait abandonné Molly. Il avait remis les pieds sur Terre en quelque sorte, et avait ressenti le besoin de retourner la voir pour lui dire qu'il était vivant. Il n'avait voulu recontacter personne sauf elle. Elle restait malgré tout assez importante pour lui. Elle avait eu une relation trop intime avec lui pour qu'il la laisse sans de ses nouvelles. Mais s'il était ici aujourd'hui, c'était surtout pour mettre fin à cette relation, et ainsi ne rien laisser en Amérique. Oui, c'était ça.

« Et Hannibal ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

Will fut tiré de ses pensées par Molly. Il n'apprécia pas que cette dernière appelle Hannibal de manière aussi familière.

« Je… J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il est mort ? Peut-être qu'il a survécu comme moi ? On a pas retrouvé son corps non plus. »

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence. Molly semblait fixer le sol, le regard vide, et Walter ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il décida de prendre la parole :

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire, maman ? Je peux te faire un thé si tu veux.

\- Oui je veux bien mon chéri. Merci. »

Walter s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il faisait visiblement assez confiance à Will pour laisser sa mère avec lui.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » Demanda Molly en fixant la main gauche de Will. Elle avait remarqué l'alliance argentée qu'il portait.

« Oui. » Dit-il en regardant à son tour sa bague.

Molly soupira profondément.

« Tu nous as donc oublié aussi vite que ça… Et tu n'avais aucun remord, ça doit bien être ça le pire. » Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. « On était pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu n'étais pas heureux ici ? » Will n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était sur le point de hurler ou de pleurer.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reparler. Après tout, cela allait être la dernière visite qu'il rendrait à Molly et Walter, c'était sans doute la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il marchait sur le sol américain, donc il se permit d'être honnête :

« Non, je n'étais pas heureux. » Molly releva subitement la tête. Will paniqua et reprit rapidement : « Ca ne venait pas de vous ! C'était juste moi qui… qui avait un problème. Je ne devais pas être prêt… Je ne sais pas.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que j'ai échoué à mon rôle d'épouse en n'arrivant pas à t'aider comme tu en avais besoin.

\- Je pense que je n'étais pas fait pour toi. Je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuies, je m'isolais sans raison et il m'arrivait de ne plus parler pendant plusieurs heures. » Elle était trop normal pour lui. Il pensait que la normalité lui aurait fait du bien, mais il s'était juste senti isolé parmi les gens normaux.

Walter revint dans la pièce, avec deux tasses dans les mains, il en tendit une à sa mère et garda l'autre pour lui. Il avait écouté ce qu'ils s'étaient échangés pendant son absence, mais il n'en pensait rien.

« Et cette personne que tu as rencontré, qui est-elle ?

\- Quelqu'un qui s'y connait en psychiatrie, et qui arrive à m'aider.

\- Bah tiens, comme Hannibal Lecter hein ? T'es sûr qu'elle va pas te manipuler ? » Lança Walter.

Will se surprit à lancer un regard désabusé à Walter. Qui eut apparemment son effet, car l'adolescent détourna les yeux.

« L'erreur que j'avais faite quand j'étais ici, c'est que je n'ai continué ma thérapie avec personne, donc il arrivait que je me sente affreusement seul sans personne pour me comprendre. C'est sans doute ça aussi qui m'a poussé à partir et refaire ma vie.

\- Et là tu reviens pour ? Réparer tes erreurs ?

\- Non, mettre fin à nos relations de manière définitive. »

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent.

« Je veux qu'on redevienne des inconnus. Tu sais que j'existe, je sais que tu existes et basta. De toute façon, je ne compte plus revenir en Amérique. »

Molly ne parla pas pendant un moment. Walter jetait des regards de dégout à Will.

Après un certains temps à se battre avec ses propres pensées, Molly reprit finalement la parole, avec un sourire dépité :

« Tu es devenu quelqu'un de cruel, Will Graham. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu t'es marié, mais si c'est elle qui t'as conseillé de revenir ici pour dire tes quatre vérités sans prendre en compte les émotions des autres, ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Je t'ai connu plus empathique. »

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa. Will n'osa pas bouger, il fixait ses mains, comme s'il attendait la terrible sentence de Molly. Celle-ci finit par soupirer.

« Tu as autre chose à nous dire ?

\- Non. » Répondit Will de manière solennel.

« Eh bien va-t-en. Je ne veux pas d'un inconnu chez moi. »

Will se leva sans la regarder et repartit vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, quand Molly l'interpella.

« Ah, et avant que tu ne t'en ailles, est-ce que ta nouvelle femme apprécie les chiens ?

\- Oui. » Les quelques chiens qu'il avait recueillis ne dérangeaient pas Hannibal.

« Eh bien, prends Winston avec toi. Ca fait quatre ans qu'il est triste et qu'il dort à côté de la porte en espérant que tu reviennes. Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit son jour de chance. »

En effet, Winston était resté collé à la jambe de son maitre depuis qu'il était là. Will sourit et se baissa légèrement pour le caresser.

« Il vient avec moi dans ce cas. » Fit Will. Il ouvrit la porte. « Adieu Molly, adieu Walter. Je vous souhaite une bonne vie. » Il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. « Aller, viens mon grand ! » Il ferma la porte d'entrée et s'éloigna de la maison pour retrouver sa voiture, avec Winston qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Will sentit une profonde satisfaction l'envahir. Voilà. Tout était fini. Il n'avait plus aucune attache à l'Amérique, il se sentait libre et léger. Il pourrait enfin s'épanouir totalement dans sa nouvelle vie avec Hannibal. Là, maintenant, il se sentait réellement heureux et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rejoindre Hannibal et passer le restant de ses jours avec lui.

Winston aboya joyeusement, semblant sentir la joie qui s'émanait de son maitre, et cela fit sourire Will encore plus.

Mais Will Graham était devenu quelqu'un de cruel.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un avis !


End file.
